School Days Ninja Style
by We rock the house
Summary: There is no way possible that our heroes have to go to regular school right? wrong. Now the ninja's have to try and fit in the best they can without blowing their secret! rated T for language.
1. Thats not funny

**School Days – Ninja style**

**Chapter one- That's not funny**

"WHAT!" Came the angry yells of the three Shinobi standing before their sensei.

They could not believe what he had just told them. Hatake Kakashi was about to die a very young death.

Alright let's back up just a tad shall we? Let's go back to the beginning of the day…

Uchiha Sasuke was on his way to the regular training grounds of team seven. Sasuke was a ninja living in the hidden leaf village of Konaha. Yes I did say ninja. Konaha was a Shinobi village which meant that ninjas were like the police… or freelance assassins what ever you want to call them. Ninja's were split up into teams of three, most of the time or they could be in groups of four as in three genin (low class ninja's) and one jounin (very high class ninja). In Sasuke's case, there were four members of team seven. All four of them were jonin, Sasuke and his two other younger members of team seven and their sensei who they just couldn't seem to part with.

His quick stride told any passerby's of his hurry which was quite unusual for the teen considering his impressive on time record. Today was different though almost like an impenetrable force was keeping him under, not allowing him to even think of waking up.

His gorgeous features caught many of the groggy residents of Konaha off guard causing them to rub their eyes in a desperate attempt to make sure they weren't just dreaming the godly angel that passed them. He even made one old woman on a bike hit a sign pole. Yes it was true, Sasuke was gorgeous. He didn't care a whole lot because his only intention was to become as strong as possible. Sasuke was extremely muscular to the complete and utter happiness of many of the girls in Konaha. He had the most gorgeous onyx eyes and a perfect jaw line. Basically, he was a perfect 10 on any woman's scale.

He ran his fingers through his jet black hair in frustration as he quickened his pace. All of the sudden, pink flashed across his line of vision and before he could even utter a word of anger, whatever it was, was just a speck at the end of the road. _'That's really annoying' _He thought but pushed out of his head because now he realized that he was almost to the meeting spot.

He came to the familiar bridge where he was met by a figure of a woman hunched over and turned away from him breathing very heavily. Sasuke stopped just short of the bridge as he watched the female fight for air. Finally, she stood up and turned around, her shoulder length, pink hair whipping around her face.

"Hi Sasuke." Said Haruno Sakura still slightly out of breath, to a slightly amused Sasuke.

Sakura was on team seven with Sasuke and had been for the last four years. She only reached up to Sasuke's chin which made it very hard to act intimidating while arguing a point. She had seriously gorgeous curves of a woman but still maintained a skinnier than most, appearance. She also had a bit of a (ahem) chest which she liked to cover more than flaunt. Sakura had the most amazing shade of sea foam green eyes that any girl would be jealous of to go along with her beautifully high set cheek bones and over all stunning face. This all went along with her incomparable and very odd coloring of her beautiful **pink** hair. In short, Sakura had definitely matured into a beautiful specimen of a woman.

Her cheeks still retained a bit of pink as a side affect of almost aspirating out her lungs but her luscious lips still held a lovely smile.

"Hn." Was the only answer she received from the stoic Uchiha who still looked slightly amused at the fact that his team mate was so out of breath. He now knew what that pink blur was that had passed him on his way here. _'Sakura.'_

"So uh…" Sakura trailed off. She really wanted to ask why Sasuke was late but she knew she would only get a glare in response so she switched to another conversation topic, "So where do you think Naruto is?"

"Right here." Came a voice from above them as a man, all of the sudden jumped in between Sakura and Sasuke.

Speak of the devil.

"Good morning Sakura! Good morning, you bastard." Uzumaki Naruto said to his two team mates.

Naruto was about as tall as Sasuke now to his great pleasure. He had gained a lot more muscle mass over the years to go with his height as well. Though his facial features had become more mature, he still maintained a boyish look to it. Naruto had a beautiful pair of electric blue eyes that stuck out nicely with his yellowy blonde hair.

"Wow I'm really late huh? The strangest thing happened this morning. I-"

"Hello my wonderful team," came a cheery voice from behind the three teenagers, "How are we all feeling this morning?"

"No way," Naruto's voice came in angrily, "I was almost later than Kakashi? What the hell!"

Hatake Kakashi was the three teen's sensei. He had silver hair (not form age, he's only in his twenties), and wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose and his forehead protector over his left eye. If one was to look at him they might think he looks a bit like a pirate ninja cowboy.

"Oh yes about that, the reason I'm late is because I got lost on the path of-"Kakashi was about to say but he was cut off by Sakura.

"Save it sensei! We know your excuses! And besides we were all…."

She trailed off and looked at the ground in frustration.

"All what, Sakura? All late?" Kakashi said innocently.

Sakura coughed and looked down at the ground. Naruto folded his arms, put an angry pout on his face and looked the other direction. They all looked at Sasuke whose hands were in his pockets as he stared directly at Kakashi.

"Yes. We were all late" Sasuke said through gritted teeth though his voice still sounded as silky as ever.

"Hmmmm… Now why could that be…?" Kakashi said in mock wondering voice.

"You know don't you!" Naruto yelled, "Why the hell couldn't I wake up this morning?"

"Spill it before I split your jaw." Sasuke's said in a deep and menacing voice.

"If you don't tell us, sensei, I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them 'till your blue!" the three males all looked at Sakura curiously after she said that last statement. "You really wanna play this game?" she said angrily to the men as she reached for her weapons holster, her inner anger taking over.

"No, no Sakura! It's ok! I was going to tell you just be patient!" Kakashi said hurriedly as he Sakura start to pull out a kunai (probably to aid her on her mission of ripping out her teachers guts).

"Well, we're waiting." Naruto said impatiently as he glanced over at his female team mate, a little scared before turning his attention back to Kakashi.

"OK," Kakashi said seriously, "There is something that I never thought to mention to any of you ever before. Except for now, thanks to my procrastination-pro attitude, the event is finally upon us and you three don't even know."

"So what is this event? A coming of a great war?" Sakura said now back to normal.

"Is it the return of a powerful and deadly foe?" Naruto said wonderingly.

"Is it another prophecy?" Sasuke said now joining the conversation.

"Ah, you all are so close." Kakashi said to his three students, "actually, you all have to attend Konaha High as regular high school juniors."

Three jaws dropped simultaneously.

"WHAT!" Came the angry yells of the three Shinobi standing before their sensei.

They could not believe what he had just told them. Hatake Kakashi was about to die a very early death.

"YOU ASS-HOLE!" Naruto screamed snapping Sasuke and Sakura out of their daze. "SCHOOL? What the hell have we been doing for the past 8 years of our lives?!? Living in a fucking bubble?!? Are you seriously telling me that the academy doesn't count as school? We probably learned twice as much as any of those _regular_ kids any how! So what the hell do we have to go to fucking school for?!?!"

"Yeah what exactly are you talking about, Kakashi! Don't you think us being ninjas might stick out when we go in there? What do you think the other students will think when they see three teenagers walk into a totally normal school dressed like we are wielding more weapons than all of the little gangsters in that school put together?" Sakura added to Naruto's little rampage.

"This is not a wise idea Kakashi, I assure you that." Sasuke said dangerously, "Sakura's right, we'd stick out like Naruto would at a Mensa meeting."

"Hey shut up Sasuke!" Naruto said then replied, "I would so fit in at a… Men-something meeting just as well as you would fit in with the emo's at that school!"

Sasuke was about to shoot a much nastier comment back but was cut off by Kakashi. "That's enough. Look there's nothing I can do about the school thing and besides, all of the other teams have to do it this year also. It's a new requirement. The Hokage feels it necessary for your generation of ninja to try and fit in with the regular population before you get a permanent ninja stamp on your head. At the very least think of it as a mission where you have to blend in with surrounding people. There's really not a whole lot I can do. I can however make it so you all fit in, Sakura, to answer your question.

"How's that?" Sakura said in a wary voice.

"Well, I will require the help of my good friend Kurenai." Kakashi said mischievously. Are you all ready for de-ninja-izing?"

"That really doesn't sound as fun as you make it out to be."


	2. Keepin it Regular

AN: Sorry about the slow update! Please enjoy and you better review if you read! Sorry people who are anonymous, I don't really want creepers knowing stuff.

**Chapter two – Keepin' It Regular**

Sakura was trying to comprehend everything running through her head at this point. Ok she had gotten it down to three main things: 1) the hokage, Tsunade, was crazy and put them all in school, 2) there was nothing they could do about it and 3) Kakashi was now going to attempt to _blend_ them in with regular people.

What was the world coming to?

Kakashi seemed to have the entire thing planned out to the final detail as it seemed though. For starters, each of the teams would be coming in one at a time starting with team ten of the rookie nine. Then would be team eight of the rookie nine teams followed by team Gai. And finally, team seven would enter the school. They split them up this way as to not draw attention to 12 students coming in on one day all at the same time. Also, every group would wait 2 days before the next group was to enter Konaha high.

So far teams ten and eight had already enrolled in the school and Sakura had yet to ask Ino, (her friend/ultimate rival from team ten) or Hinata, (very shy and timid friend from team eight) about the high school life.

Today was Gai's team's day to begin school and if Sakura knew anything of gossip, she knew there would be some flying around as soon as Neji walked in the door.

Hyuuga Neji was Hinata's cousin both having the beautiful (and extremely creepy) white eyes that were passed down generation to generation and allowed the Hyuuga's to perform a special blood line technique known as the byakugan. Neji was very handsome with perfect bone structure, height and of course his oh so lovely muscles.

Sakura was going crazy reaching a new height of total freak outs. Not just because she was going to regular school in two days but she was also going over to Kakashi's fellow sensei, Kurenai, for her de-ninja-lizing. She would have done it all with Kakashi was it not for the fact that Kakashi was in fact, a male and Sakura was a female whitch called for a different approach.

Sakura was only a few blocks away from Kurenai's house now and was about to just speed run the rest of the way when she remembered Kakashi's words of advice,

'_Sakura, I sugest you start getting used to not using chakara now as a pose to later. That means try__** not**__ to run with chakara laced in with your steps anything like that. It'll just get you prepared for school even more if you're used to not using chakara to do everyday tasks.'_

"Damn it." Sakura said angrily under her breathe. How was she supposed to do anything without chakara? They might as well just have cut off her arms for God's sake!

When Sakura finally reached Kurenai's, she knocked on the door. But before she could even rap on the door a second time, the door was open and Sakura was being dragged in by her collar.

"Holy crap!" Sakura said when she was finally released into the center of the living room, "Is that how you welcome all of your house guests? You almost choked me to death!"

Kurenai just cocked an eyebrow. She was a fairly tall female with long wavy hair and peculiar red eyes. The leaf upon her forehead protector gleamed in the afternoon sun as she moved toward Sakura.

"If that was how I treated all of my visitors I don't think I would get any do you?" she said, a smirk making its way on to her lips.

She stopped just short of Sakura and took in her appearance. "It pisses me off so badly that we couldn't just give all four of you girls the orientation together but no. Kakashi has to be a dumb ass and makes me do it four separate times!" Kurenai said angrily, "Oh well there's nothing I can do about it now. So anyway, Sakura I'll basically just be going over the basics, like no sh0owing of any ninja skill, no ninja cloths, no talking about ninjas with anyone…. You get the idea.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Right now, your other two team mates are getting the same talk as you are on these exact same things only in guy fashion." Kurenai continued.

"Guy fashion?" Sakura inquired.

_At Kakashi's house…_

"Are you shitting me!" Naruto's unbelievable yells could be heard across the whole country, "we can't do anything remotely ninja! What about PE or what ever the hell they call it? How are we not supposed to do something that normal people wouldn't? We're five times faster and stronger than any normal person even without chakra!"

" I'm going to have to agree with Naruto on this, Kakashi, I really don't believe that there's any way we can just cover that up in PE." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Or anywhere!" Naruto cut in.

"Well boys I'm afraid that I shit you not. You'll just have to take it really easy with all of the ninja high-fly-y stuff all right?" Kakashi said.

"One thing still bothers me. Don't you think that someone might recognize us as ninja? I mean they might remember us from a previous assignment we had to do for them or they might have seen us walking around the town with our forehead protectors on. That could be a dead give away of our intentions." Sasuke inquired.

"Well no shit I thought of that, Sasuke!" Kakashi said a bit flustered.

Sasuke glared at him indignantly.

"OK so…. What do we do?" Naruto asked, slightly uninterested.

"Well that's obvious isn't it?" Kakashi said to the two teens in front of him.

They both just stared blankly.

"do I have to spell this out for you?" Kakashi said exasperatedly, "let me put it very simple for you so your little brains won't overload with all this information (two pairs of hands clenched into tight fists): I will make you into regular students. New cloths, new modes of transportation, no forehead protectors and of course, I will be teaching you how to act normal..."

Kakashi looked over the boys up and down.

"Well, as normal as _you_ could ever be."

"And Sakura?" This comment came from the Uchiha to the surprise of his comrades.

"She's getting the same deal done to her only with girl cloths and a girl attitude put in instead of the guy version." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand as if he really didn't want to dawdle.

To late. He mentioned Sakura.

"Sakura's going to look normal? This I gotta see. She's at Kurenai's house right-?" Naruto said making his way to the door only to be roughly pulled back by the back of his shirt into Kakashi's room.

"Naruto, do have a serious mental condition that you haven't been telling us about for the past four years?" Kakashi asked with an incredulous look on his face, "Do you really think we have enough time for you to go screw around with Sakura?"

Both of the boys starred at their sensei in disbelief at what he had just said.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. I didn't mean it like that you little dip-shits!"

The starring continued.

"Oh come on! You know what I meant!"

"You are such a perve." Naruto said under his breath still starring disbelievingly at the silver haired man before them.

"_I'm_ a Pervert! You're the ones who took it in the complete opposite direction I mean you-"

Kakashi was stopped as Sasuke began to talk his stoic façade returning, "OK now that we've established the already, well known fact that Kakashi is as perverted as Michael Jackson, can we please move on?"

"Oh come on! Michael Jackson? I really remind you of him?

"Well I was about to say Jiria but if you really want me to change it…"

"Just call me MJ."

_Hmmm. Maybe I don't want to know what the guy version is. _Sakura thought.

For the entire day, Kurenai had gone over a lot of material and Sakura's mind was wandering away slowly.

Kurenai had basically shown Sakura how to walk talk and act like a normal teenager and luckily, Sakura had taken it all in.

Also Kurenai had picked up some general outfits for Sakura and told her that they would go shopping a little more the next day.

"Do people actually wear cloths like this to school?" Sakura asked surprised at how hard it was to move around in the tight outfit.

It was a turquoise, long sleeved turtle neck that billowed out in a mod and very couture. She fashion. She also wore tight fitting, jeans (which were her current anger issue) with a pair of turquoise slipper shoes. So to put it simply, if anyone was to see her walking down the street, they would probably think, "wow, that is one hot model."

No joke.

"You look good! I honestly don't know what you're complaining about." Kurenai said supportively. "You're going to wear this the first day."

"You obviously don't hang out with my team mates very often do you?" Sakura said darkly, " They are going to give me so much crap for this outfit. I'm almost afraid! No scratch that. I am afraid!"

"Why? That seems like a stupid reason for them to get angry. I mean, just because you look good? That's a little extreme." Kurenai said disbelievingly.

"Again, you do not know my team mates obviously. They're both so weird sometimes…." Sakura was saying before Kurenai stooped her.

"OK enough about them. We need to focus on you right now like how you're getting to school because there is no way your building-hopping in that outfit."

Sakura looked longingly at her red dress and black shorts that were her normal attire. She had worn ninja stuff for almost her entire life! This was a very big change.

She turned back to Kurenai and sighed. "What ever. I can _so_ work this outfit!" Sakura said using her new regular vocabulary. "Besides, I can totally walk to school. It's cool, I don't mind that much!"

"That was good! If I didn't know you I would of thought you were a just a normal snobby teenage brat!" Kurenai said happily to a sour looking Sakura.

"Ah well. You know what they say: when in Rome, do as the Romans do!" Sakura said brushing off the previous comment about her being a brat.

"We're nowhere near Rome." Kurenai deadpanned to Sakura's complete and utter disbelief (what a buzz kill!), "Any who, let's practice your walk again shall we?"

The rest of the day continued like that until Sakura left for home after changing back into her old clothes.

She wanted so badly to talk to the rest of her team but it was late and she had to wake up early the next morning to go back to Kurenai for their final training day.

All they would be doing was shopping for more clothes and accessories while Sakura practiced every aspect of her training like walkin' the walk and talkin' the talk.

The same story would apply for Sasuke and Naruto but again, guy version.

Then the day would come. The day team seven would go from being the closely knit ninja group of friends, to strangers meeting each other for the "first time" at Konaha high as regular high school juniors.

AN: OK so I know that was short and I know I took a long time to update but I _am_ sorry. And I do mean that. I just had to add the little Michael Jackson thing in there, I'm really not that sorry about that though! Ah well. I really don't think MJ is that bad.

Well anyway Next chapter will be team sevens first day of school! This should be exciting! It might take me a little longer to update though because I have to go away for Christmas. But we will be "meeting all the other ninjas and all that great stuff in the next chapter.

So yeah, I hope you thought this chapter rocked the house! I hope it did cuz I worked damn hard.


	3. Ready Freddy?

Chapter three- Ready, Freddy?

It was seven in the morning. The weather was partly cloudy. It was November second. It was time for the first day of team seven's new high school career.

Uchiha Sasuke was just leaving the Uchiha complex and was making his way over to a brand new, Austin Martin 2011. Now many would think that ninjas wouldn't own cars… But why not indulge a little if you had the money? And yes, Sasuke had the money. When his parents died, they left him a very large sum of money due to the fact that the Uchiha clan was one of the wealthiest in all the land… was.

All males have their own little hobbies and Sasuke's was cars. He loved going fast so his wide array of cars were all top of the line sports cars, naturally. Kakashi had told him to be as inconspicuous as possible but Sasuke figured that, as long as he had a mode of transportation other than his feet, it shouldn't matter if it looked straight out of an episode of MTV cribs because it was still considered _normal…_ OK normal for rich people.

Sasuke thought of his blonde companion and wondered how he would be able to walk the distance and make it to school in time before school started. It was then that Sasuke made the unconscious decision that once they became "acquainted" at school, he would allow Naruto to ride with him. He immediately thought of his other team mate and felt almost guilty when he realized that Sakura would most likely not get the same treatment as Naruto- her riding with them would be a little… conspicuous.

Sasuke opened the driver's seat of the car and got in, turning the ignition key as he did. In no time flat, he had entered the school's student lot and found a spot close to the front. He got out slowly, being careful not to startle any passerby's with his speed. But he quickly found there was no need for precaution for the only other living soul near the school was a lone teacher making his way hastily into the school. The man took a quick glance back at Sasuke, who met the man's gaze with a stoic stare. The teacher whipped his head around in an embarrassed fashion, realizing he had been caught. Sasuke shook his head- inconspicuousness would be difficult for him. He could already feel it.

Sasuke glanced at the light shadow cast from a nearby "student parking" pole. _Roughly 7:05_.

He made his way to the main entrance in silence- he didn't forget that normal kids don't quite their footsteps, he just didn't want to be completely normal. It was in his nature to always be prepared for ambush- even if that ambush was to take place at a school- so being to careful and not taking extensive precautions was not in his vocabulary.

He got to the front door. Doors more like it. It was a large section of glass doors- he counted four- with steel frames. His quick eyes memorized the entire front of the building in the few moments he had outside of it. He took note that the drainpipe on the left side of the building had a rusted crack, that the second story of the school had been most likely suffered from a recent window breaking due to the fact the seventh window in form the right had an almost undetectable color difference to the ones on either side of it, and that if he were to ever need to jump from the top of the school, it would only be a 40 foot drop meaning chakra would not be necessary. This knowledge was picked up unconsciously. For as a Shinobi, no matter how trivial the information, it could be very useful if something were to happen.

When inside the school, he found his way to the main office where a tired looking woman was sitting, stamping the dates on different sheets of papers.

Sasuke was at her desk before the door closed which made her look up in surprise at his swiftness. Her glasses-clad eyes widened at the sight of the male beauty standing in front of her but her eyes quickly shifted to her desk where she shuffled more papers around.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely finally gathering her bearings enough to look at the boy again.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," He said in his velvety voice (the receptionist snapped her head down to the computer screen in attempt to concentrate on the information he was delivering), "I just transferred from the Rain village and I came to get my schedule."

The woman typed for a few seconds before looking back up and smiling, "Welcome to Konaha high, Mr. Uchiha. My name is Sheryl Fonico, if you have any questions or concerns, all you have to do is come in here and I'll be happy to help. This is your schedule and here is a map of the school," She said while handing him the items, "School starts at 8:30 so you are quite early. But feel free to walk around the school and get to know it, or you could just go to your home room. The class room door will be open but don't expect a teacher in there, like I said you are very early. Of course I wouldn't expect anyone in there anyway…" She trailed off at the end of her sentence; the last part of it was barley audible.

"Thank you, Ms. Fonico." Sasuke's voice caught her off guard again and she faltered for a second before regaining composure.

She put on another smile before saying, "Oh please, call me Sheryl," Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Oh and you'll want to check back in here at the end of the day just so you can fill out the new student review sheet, Okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke said turning to leave, "Thank you, again, _Sheryl_." He smirked when he saw Ms. Fonico nearly fall over as he spoke her name.

Sasuke was out of the door and heading toward the nearest set of stairs. The map was not necessary, for Sasuke had already memorized the one Kakashi had given Naruto and himself the previous day. He found the set of stairs near the front door and headed up them looking for corridor 5 which held his first period class.

Again he found it quickly and started glancing at the doors along the long hallways walls as he passed them, for the correct room.

_Corridor 5, room 76._

Sasuke stepped into the room not sensing anyone inside and made his way to a random desk in the back of the room. He laid his schedule and the map on the desk and mentally noted where each of his classes would be.

_Period 1, AP world history with…_ Sasuke looked at the sheet of paper calculatingly. That was really annoying. The first teacher's name on the list was missing, something he hadn't noticed before while trying to find the classroom. In fact, there was more than one name that was absent on his schedule. Sasuke noticed that a second name was non existent as his fourth period class, as well.

_Typical_ he thought thinking back to the scatterbrained secretary who had checked him in. He ran his hands through his onyx hair before looking up at the clock on the wall. 7:35. Students would start to enter the school at this point and his mind flickered to the people he would have to re-acquaintance himself with. And then with a jolt he remembered that team seven was not the only ninja group in Konaha high. He really hoped he wouldn't come in contact with any of those groups in his little high school experience.

It was true though, that none of them really bothered him any more. Even Ino Yamanaka, who had been in love with Sasuke from the first time she laid eyes on him, had fizzled down into just a crush-y flirt instead of making a scene of proclaiming her love for him. Actually, Sasuke wasn't even sure if Ino still even liked him. She had been hanging out with Shikamaru a lot more lately. Shikamaru Nara was another team mate of Ino's along with the big boned, Choji Akamichi.

Sasuke felt the need to walk around, and stared down at the map remembering that there was a bathroom in every corridor.

He was out of the door in less than a second. Not smart. How did he not feel the presence? How could he not hear her loud footsteps that had stopped directly outside of the classroom? Then he looked at the girl more closely and figured out why.

In front of him, a girl was looking up at him with complete shock which was added onto by a reddish tint creeping across her face. She was standing so close that he could hear her heart beating at a spasmodic rate at the sight of him.

The girl took a step back and looked at her feet before stuttering out, "S-sorry. I-I should be m-more careful next time," she continued on with her ramble still not meeting Sasuke's black, icy glare. "I-I just n-needed to drop off s-some papers from the office. I-I'm really sorry a-again."

Sasuke made a great effort not to chew the girl out right there and tell her not to be a klutz and to watch what she's doing if she gets so skittish. But he resisted. He wasn't supposed to know her.

Just what he didn't want. _Hinata Hyuuga._

"Please excuse me," his pure honey voice was laced with acid as he spoke, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Hinata nodded her head once, still not meeting his gaze before lithely sliding past him into the room. Sasuke was a bit surprised at her graceful and obviously not regular steps and wondered why she was not at least trying to act normal. Of course there was no one around so it didn't matter if she had saved them both another awkward moment by acting like a regular teenaged girl. He couldn't really complain about that.

Hinata was another ninja and she was also someone Sasuke was not happy to see. Because he knew if he saw one of them, he would see more of his "comrades". Hinata was on team 8 along with the very loud and annoying, Kiba Inazuka, and the quiet and bug-creeper, Shino Aburame. He disliked Kiba more than Shino for the obvious relationship to Naruto who was also very loud and annoying.

Sasuke sighed and kept making his way down the extremely long hallway at a normal pace. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway, and Sasuke made it there in about two minutes.

_7:45_ he thought as he made his way back down the hallway that still had no occupants besides himself. He could distinctly hear the sounds of many voices from down near the front door though, with his amazing hearing abilities.

Perhaps he would just sit in the classroom and wait.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto was just making his way into the front doors of the school, cursing the long walk he had just done in his jeans and t-shirt.

_8:15._

He still had 15 minutes before class started. He made his way to the main office, trying to act as natural as possible. He soon was stepping over the thresh hold of the main office and spotted the lady behind the desk as he walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzimaki. I just transferred here from the Tea Country and I was wondering if I could get my sce-"

He was cut off as the lady, who was still looking down at the papers she was ruffling, started to speak, "Ah, yes Mr. Uzimaki, we've been expecting you." She looked up with a smile and her eyes went immediately wide as she spotted the new student. He was no comparison to Sasuke but Naruto still pulled off a handsome look. "Ahem ummm, right here's your schedule and a map of the school. Please come check back here if you have any questions and ask for Sheryl Fonico oh and come in at the end of the day to fill out a new student review sheet okay?"

"Sure. Thank you for the help." Naruto called behind his shoulder as he exited the room. He didn't even notice Ms. Fonico give a sigh of approval.

Naruto looked at the map the whole way to his class, determined not to get lost (he hadn't even looked at the map Kakashi had provided him with the previous day). He ascended the stairs and made his way to corridor five where he had first period.

_Room 76, room 76… where the fuck are you!_ Naruto thought as he looked at the doors he was passing. _Oh there you are._

He stepped inside the classroom that was buzzing with students who all looked over at him in curiosity. Well most faces were curious but one face near the back had a shocked expression on his face that disappeared almost as quickly as it had came. _Sasuke. You are shitting me._

Naruto soon averted his eyes to an empty seat near where Sasuke sat, and made his way over and sat down, not looking once at his team mate again. He did a quick scan with his eyes and saw that most people had gone back to what ever they were doing before he had walked in the room. Naruto noticed with disgust, that a lot of the girls had been taking quick, blushing glances over at Sasuke and now at himself also before he had entered. Naruto caught one girl's eye and smiled friendly back at her but the girl turned a furious shade of red before looking away.

Naruto finally looked over at Sasuke as he turned his head towards Naruto in response. They started at each other for a minute. Naruto glanced over Sasuke's clothes which consisted of a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt under a dark-blue zip-up sweater.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I just transferred here from the Tea Country. So what's it like here?" Naruto spoke casually and loudly so that people would assume that they were meeting for the first time.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke spoke in his velvet voice, making the girls that were closest to the pair sigh with satisfaction, "I wouldn't really know what it's like here, I'm new also. I just transferred from the Rain village."

"Oh, I see. Cool." Naruto said turning his head back to the front as the door started opening again. Sasuke followed his lead waiting for the teacher to enter…

XOXOXOXO

Sakura was late. She knew she was and there was no point in trying to cover up that fact. She was currently running towards the entrance to the school at top (regular) speed in her hard to run in, slipper flats. It had taken her an hour to get fully prepared for school and almost half of that time was spent trying to get on the very tight fitting jeans that restrained her from running faster. She was wearing the same outfit that herself and Kurenai had picked out for her the day before.

_Oh shit! 8:25!_ Sakura thought as she raced into the school and toward the main office. She burst through the door nearly causing the secretary to scream.

The secretary scrutinized Sakura's beautiful appearance with loathsome eyes, especially marking Sakura's hair, which was flat ironed and silky-pink. Again, her hair is totally natural.

The lady stared angrily into Sakura's green eyes before asking, "What do you want?"

"Oh, um," Sakura was a bit taken aback by the hostility in the woman's appearance and spoke quickly and politely, "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I just moved here from the Grass village and I was wondering if I could get my schedule."

The lady's expression changed from one of complete fury to that of uncanny sweetness in half a second. "Of course Miss Haruno. My name is Ms. Fonico. Please come and ask if you have any questions. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Get to class now, your running very late. Come in here at the end of the day to fill out a new student form okay? Bye-bye!"

Sakura was utterly baffled as she exited the office. _Jeez, can you say bi-polar?_

Sakura really didn't need the map but used it any way to look like she really was confused. Even so, she found corridor five with ease and very soon after, her first period class room within the corridor.

She took a deep breathe before opening the door slowly and carefully. _8:31_

She was so, so late now and was hoping the teacher might let her off because it was her first day and all.

But when she entered the room, there was no teacher in sight-just about thirty, awe-struck eyes of the students starring at her.

She looked around the room uncertainly and then froze. In the back were the only two familiar faces she saw. Ones mouth was wide open to match his eyes which had grown twice their regular size. The other's eyes were narrowed, and a deep frown pulled the edges of his beautiful mouth down.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. She was not expecting this.

Sakura quickly averted her eyes to the only open desk next to a boy with light-brown hair and a cute face. She was about to take a step forward when she felt some one behind her. Her instincts told her to round house kick who ever was there but her mind thought rationally for a second. _Normal people don't round house kick random people_.

She kept her eyes forward, knowing that she wasn't supposed to be able to sense the presence. Then he spoke.

"Good morning. You must be Miss Sakura Haruno correct?"

No way. She knew that voice.

"And I believe we have two other new students as well?"

It couldn't be. But it was. It had to be him.

"Please stand up boys."

Sakura looked over at her team mates. Though they were good at keeping collected façades, there was no hiding the shock that was almost apparent on their faces.

Sakura turned around slowly to face the teacher.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Kakashi Hatake. It's nice to meet you!"

It _was_ him_. Kakashi._

Sakura pulled it together so quickly that she was sure no one had seen the surprise that had flitted across her face.

"Pleased to meet you." Sakura said fully confident now.

"And you to in the back must be Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Glad to meet you also!" Kakashi spoke cheerfully. Sakura looked back to see that both Sasuke and Naruto had collected their features, also.

"Same here!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke just nodded before sitting back down with Naruto.

"Now Miss Haruno, will you please take a seat next to Mike and Allison over there?" Kakashi asked pointing to the only free seat in the room. The boy named Mike, with the light brown hair, smiled warmly at Sakura as she made her way over, feeling every single pair of eyes watching her every step.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm Mike. Welcome to Konaha high." He said, extending his hand to take hers.

"Thank you." Sakura replied as Mike took her hand in both of his while staring into her eyes with his own blue ones the whole time.

"My pleasure." He spoke this time in a whisper for Kakashi had just told everyone to open their textbooks to page 123 and read to page 134.

"And if you don't have a book, please share with someone around you." Kakashi said making meaningful glances at the three under covered Shinobi. "I'm just going to be up here reading my uh, book…"

Kakashi pulled out a certain orange book that Sakura recognized immediately.

Sakura hadn't really realized this before because she was so used to it, but Kakashi had a mask on in here as well as an eye bandage.

Sakura looked back at Mike who had scooted his desk over so that they were now seated next to each other with the text book in between them.

She took a quick glance over in the direction of her team mates and was surprised to see them both glaring at the boy with pure hate in their eyes before they each caught Sakura's eye and stared at her instead, conveying messages with their eyes.

_Whatever_ Sasuke conveyed as he rolled his eyes and turned back to his partner who was a small girl who was looking smugly around the room at the other girls.

_Be careful_ Naruto told her through his eyes with caution, _if he tries any thing, I'll punch his lights out!_

Sakura scowled before turning back to Mike who was smiling warmly at her again.

"Shall we get started?" Mike said to her smoothly.

Sakura's returning smile was dazzling, leaving her partner wide eyed and well, dazzled, "Of course."

XOXOXOXO

AN:

So what did you think? I hope you liked it, sorry it took so long to update  please don't be mad! Well tell me what you think, please, and review!

Thanks Again!


	4. Everyone's A Critic

Chapter four- Crouching Tiger Hidden Naruto

Chapter four- Everyone's A Critic

This boy, Mike, had not even glanced down at the book in front of him once. Instead, he had passed the time by telling Sakura everything there was to know about Konaha high. His current subject was on lunch time.

"And you want to always be sure to _**not**_eat the Tuesday surprise." He whispered urgently to get his point across.

"Why?" Sakura whispered back.

"Well, the thing is," Mike looked around cautiously before continuing in a lower voice, "The last kid who ate the Tuesday surprise… he uh well…"

"He was out of school for three days and when he came back, he looked like he had lost 50 pounds!" The girl sitting in front of Sakura and Mike said. She blushed a little at her outburst then said, "Sorry to listen in but when most people tell that story, they get it wrong so I have to intervene and put the story on track. See, my cousin, Greg, was the last one to eat the Tuesday surprise so I know the details. I'm Allison by the way!" the girl whispered happily to Sakura as she extended her hand.

Allison was a strawberry blonde with greenish brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

Sakura shook Allison's and smiled. "I don't think I'll be having the Tuesday surprise anytime soon! I think I'll just brownbag my lunch that day just to be safe!"

"Well the school offers other, more reasonable food that day also. But still it's dangerous," Allison said gravely to Sakura, "The school board doesn't seem to see the big issue with it. They call Greg's mishap a 'reaction to the paprika.' "

"It's like they're totally unaware that people can get sick from the Tuesday surprise because it tastes so bad!" Mike put in, "See, the school board is required by the country to have at least one healthy meal and the Tuesday surprise obviously has 'healthy' foods in it. Plus, they get it for a cheap price so the whole thing is a scam!"

"It makes perfect sense," Sakura said to the two flabbergasted looks of her new friends, "Well sure I mean look at it this way, its affordable food that gets the superintendent off their backs. And they're allowed to give a lot of other choices on Tuesday so kids will still pay for lunch. That means they don't actually expect anyone to buy it but having it there solves all their problems." Sakura looked at the now stunned faces of Mike and Allison.

"Wow. I never really looked at it that way. How did you figure that out?" Mike asked suspiciously. Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "You must work for the school!" Mike yelled in mock shock but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Hey guys c'mon, shut up. I'm trying to read here." Kakashi said from the front of the room. He had is feet up on the desk and was eating potato chips in a laid back fashion.

"Sorry Sensei." Mike said with a grin still on his face. Sakura was in the clear, at least.

"Hey, Mike, you better watch out. I'm actually part of an organization that makes sure every kid at this school will have at least one detention by the end of this year." Sakura said with a twisted look on her face, "Your way overdue for one!"

"Ah I see." Mike said remaining serious, "A conspiracy. I knew it."

Allison and Sakura stifled giggles with their hands.

"So tell me," Sakura asked, turning to Allison, "What's with this teacher?" they all looked toward the front of the room where Kakashi was dozing off with the orange book on his face.

"Well," Allison said, "No one really knows where Kakashi came from. He just started here and personally, I don't know why he hasn't been fired. He's the laziest teacher and no one actually learns anything because he doesn't teach any thing. He just tells us to read out of the text book but who actually does that?"

Sakura took a quick glance around the class room and found Allison was right. Barely anyone even had their books open and were mostly talking quietly to the people around them. Sakura also noticed the amount of people that were throwing glances towards her and she stole a peek towards her other team mates. Sasuke seemed to be actually reading but looked rather bored. His partner, a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes was watching him and every now and then would look around the room to make sure that people saw who was sitting with the newest hotty at Konaha high. Sakura caught the girls eye and started to smile. The girl's fierce glare stopped her in the middle.

Sakura frowned slightly before turning back to Mike and Allison. "Hey guys, who is that girl sitting by the new guy?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh," Allison said while her face turned into a scowl, "That's Ami Wantanabe. Total bitch. I mean, if there is even a whisper of a hot guy, she's all over him! And any girl who tries's to interfere, either gets the crap kicked out of them by her 'friends' or they die a social death. Both ways are bad but I would rather be socially burned than get as badly beaten as some girls have. One was in a coma for two weeks is what I've heard."

"That's bull crap," Mike interjected, "I heard it was only for a few days."

"But still that's horrible!" Allison fired back.

"You do make a good point and you're right, Ami Wantanabe is a bitch. Straight up. And she's also probably the biggest slut in the school. She supposedly slept with 10 different guys in one month last year. She's not the type of person you want to hang out with, Sakura." Mike said turning his gaze to Sakura.

"Point taken," Sakura said, "I wouldn't want to get mixed up with someone so… brutal."

Sakura took a look at her other team mate also. He had a frown on in concentration from reading his history book. Unbelievable but true. Naruto was actually studying… Or was he? She saw his hand make a flicking gesture towards the ceiling and looked up to see an almost untraceable clear wire connected to a mirror. Naruto had a mirror in his hand under the desk also and there was one positioned over Kakashi's desk where he was still reading his 'book'. At the same moment, Naruto and Kakashi let off giggles which they covered with their hands. Of course- Naruto wouldn't study if his life depended on it.

_What a pair of perverted losers! But that's really not appropriate that Naruto is doing that. We're supposed to be fitting in not using unnecessary ninja skills. I'll have to tell him not to after school. _Sakura thought as she turned back to Alison and Mike.

Both were currently packing there books into their school bags. When they were finished, Allison took Sakura's schedule and studied it. "So it looks like after this class – which ends in two minutes – You're going to go to advanced Physics in room 127 in corridor seven. I'm going to corridor seven too so I can walk with you then." Allison said still examining Sakura's schedule. She had three other classes with Allison and two other with Mike.

"Wow all of your classes are really advanced, Sakura." Mike said while he stood up. Just then the bell rang and Mike, Sakura, Allison and the rest of the class made their way to the front of the door. "I have to go to corridor three which is nowhere near where you're going so I guess I'll just see you two at lunch."

"Ok. Bye, Mike and thank you for your help." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"No problem!" Mike shouted over the roar of people.

"Goodbye my brilliant little students!" Kakashi said joyfully before slipping out the window undetected.

_This must be why he's later than usual now, _Sakura thought, _He has a morning job at the high school._

She felt a presence behind her but didn't dare look for fear of what she might encounter. She badly wanted to talk to her best friends and team mates but knew that she couldn't – not yet at least.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

But of course Naruto would anyway.

"I'm Sakura. And this is Allison." Sakura said gesturing to Allison who gave a welcoming smile.

"So I couldn't help but over hear that you're new here also." Naruto said through a sheepish grin.

Sakura giggled. "How in the world were you able to pick that up?" She said jokingly.

"He probably works for the school too!" Allison laughed.

"So where are you from Naruto?" Sakura asked innocently. Naruto raised an eye brow at her when Allison turned her head to wave at a friend who was passing by. Sakura gave Naruto a wink.

"Tea country." Naruto said as Allison turned her attention back on the undercover ninja. "And just for the record, no I am not a tea expert. I'm more into ramen."

Both girls giggled and Sakura spoke again. "So where are you going, Naruto?"

"I'm not really sure but I know I have advanced physics with Mr. Profler." Naruto said.

"Yeah I have that too." Sakura said while her gorgeous smile faded. Naruto saw this and immediately took her schedule from her with lightning speed. Allison looked surprised at the speed but said nothing.

"Hmm," Naruto said while looking at Sakura's schedule, "Looks like we only have History, Physics and one other class together… PE."

"Oh no!" Sakura screamed. Both Naruto and Allison looked at her like she was insane. "Oh well it's just that I didn't realize that I had PE. I hate doing active things." Sakura bull-shited. She was not expecting to have to cover up her extreme agility. She had hoped that her sensei would be a little smarter and would have put her in a different class.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura everything will be fine as long as you try." Allison cooed as she looked up at a clock, "Oh crap we have to hurry, guys. We only have a minute to get to class!"

They bolted down the corridors until they were in corridor seven. "see you guys later! Nice to meet you!" Allison called. Naruto and Sakura returned her good bye before turning to one another.

"You hate being active?" Naruto said with a half smirk on his face. "I took you for an in shape kind of girl."

"Looks can be deceiving, tea boy." Sakura replied as they walked into room 127.

Both ninja stopped in mid laughs.

_Aw fuck._

There in the front row were Ino, Tenten and Hinata who looked at the pair like they were ghosts.

Ino had on a green, sequined tank top with a pair of white jeans. Her dark blue eyes had a layer of chocolate brown eye shadow over the top of them and her bleach-blonde hair was up in a fancy bun.

Tenten wore a blue shirt with a pink zip up sweatshirt over it. She wore a pair of slim fitting jeans and her brown hair was in its regular buns.

Hinata had a dark washed jeans on with a white sweatshirt worn over a burgundy top. Her white eyes showed immense shock and a pinkish tint was making its way across her cheeks. Her black hair was styled straight and her bangs were swept across one eye for a chique look.

Naruto and Sakura made there way to the only two seats available in the back of the classroom next to one other empty seat. The bell rang and Mr. Profler walked in and greeted the class in an already boring tone.

"Good morning class." He said, "We have some new students in the back there. Yay. Go ahead and make them feel at home and by that I mean just keep quite. So last class we went over the structure of the-"

"Sorry I'm late." A velvet voice said to Mr. Profler from the now open door. "I got held up at the main office."

Almost every single girl in the classroom either gasped or gave a squeal at the sight of the new student.

Sakura looked over at the door to see what all the fuss was about.

Sasuke. Of course. Sakura looked down and heard an almost undetectable growl from her right. Of course Naruto would be upset at more competition.

"You must be Mr. Uchiha," Mr. Profler droned, "Please take a seat next to the other new students in the back there."

Sakura didn't look up to see how the other female ninja's were reacting (but she figured Ino would be making a fool out of herself) and didn't look up when she felt Sasuke silently slip into the seat on her left. And she definitely didn't look up when she felt almost all of the stares in the class looking back at the trio.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke" Naruto said behind Sakura's back in a hushed tone. Mr. Profler had started his lecture again taking the focus of the class with it.

"You too, Naruto." Sasuke's deep fluid voice responded.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was determined to not look at either of her two team mates.

"This is Sakura by the way." Naruto said motioning towards her. Sakura snapped her head towards Naruto and gave him a sour look before turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke's dark eyes watched her every move before he was caught by her gaze. They stared into each others eyes for a second. Sasuke's eyes were guarded and showed no emotion. Sakura's looked scared and shocked. She looked down and whispered, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't reply straight away but instead took Sakura's hand lightly in his own making her look up in surprise. When there eyes met, Sasuke's eyes had turned slightly cold and a half smirk graced his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you also… Sakura." He purred out her name in a seductive under tone that would have made any other girl melt. Sakura was trying to not do so herself.

Sasuke let go of her had slowly, never letting her break their stare. When he had released her, Sakura gave a flicker of a scared stare and returned her gaze to the front. To her right she heard Naruto huff angrily and say under his breathe, "Womanizer."

The rest of the class period was boring and all three Shinobi found them selves getting sleepier by the second. When the bell finally rung, every student nearly ran to the door to escape.

Sakura went to her next class which was drama class. Both Mike and Allison had this with her again. The teacher was crazy but she made it through that class period also.

Next, was her English class which Allison was also in. She was relived when she could leave that class room. The teacher had mentioned her hair about 50 times and wouldn't stop asking where she got her hair done. Sakura had repeatedly told the woman that it was natural but the teacher just wouldn't let it go.

"Lunch time, Sakura!" Allison said cheerily. "Come on or we won't find seats at the table."

"Ok." Sakura said as they made their way to the cafeteria which was the size of three football fields.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will love you!" Allison said as she grinned at Sakura, "There are other new students who sit at our table also."

"Cool." Sakura said. "who are the-"

She stopped in mid sentence at the sight of her new lunch mates.

_Oh God._

XOXO

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I'm super duper sorry for the really slow review but I have been extremely busy with school and sports. Please review and keep on rockin' the house!


	5. Up in the Gym

I would like to apologize to all the fans out there who have been ready to kill me for my lack of updates… I have no excuse except for that I am a terrible and lazy person

I would like to apologize to all the fans out there that have been ready to kill me for my lack of updates… I have no excuse except for that I am a terrible and lazy person. I can't say when exactly I'll update again, but friendly reminders like the reviews I received from people telling me to hurry are so very excellent. They keep me focused on delivering an interesting story! Thanks.

XOXO

**Chapter Five- Up in the gym**

Sakura was in utter shock as almost every ninja from the rookie nine (plus Gai's team) seemed to be present minus Naruto and Sasuke.

"These people are all new too, Sakura!" Allison said ecstatically, "They're all so nice and are super cool! So everyone, I would like you to meet, Sakura!"

There was a resounding chant of "Hi, Sakura" that made her believe that she was in a rehab center for alcoholism. She smiled back nervously at everyone as Allison started listing off the names of the people at the table.

"This is Hinata, Ino and Tenten." Allison said as she moved on to the boys, "And these guys here are Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Shino and Rock Lee."

The boys looked very, very different. Shikamaru had a pair of jeans on with a wife beater on under an army-green zip up hoody. His hair was in his usual pony tail along with the usual bored expression plastered on his face.

Kiba wore dark jeans with the jacket he wore normally as a ninja but it was unzipped with a white tee shirt underneath. He gave Sakura a sly smirk as he looked her up and down.

Choji wore jeans and a plain white tee with no jacket. He was to busy eating to notice he had been introduced and paid no heed to the disgusted look Ino was giving him.

Neji wore black jeans with a black wife beater under a white jacket. His white eyes pierced Sakura's giving her a nod of his head as acknowledgement.

Shino wore his sunglasses and a hooded sweat shirt with jeans. If he was looking at Sakura, she couldn't tell with the dark tint of his shades.

Rock Lee looked the most different of all with a green army jacket unzipped to show a black shirt. He wore a pair of tight jeans and converse shoes. His hair was no longer in a bowl cut but rather spiked in all directions. He gave an overly friendly smile to Sakura that made her take a half step back.

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said before sitting down next to Allison and Mike, "So you're all new too huh?"

"Yeah," Ino spoke in a friendly tone, "I saw you in physics with two other new students," she blushed as she said that, "Where are they?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura spoke truthfully. She really was wondering where they were.

"Right here!" A male voice said from behind her. Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard Naruto. She turned around to see Naruto smiling broadly around at the table as Allison introduced them all again, and Sasuke staring directly at her with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Sorry we're late, I had to save Sasuke from Ami, she was forcing him to come to her table when I intervened and said we had to talk to a teacher. Good thing I did too- she was being so obsessively psychotic over him that I thought she was going to rip my head off when I pulled him away."

"I told you she was a bitch." Mike said matter-of-factly, "Why don't you sit down guys?" Mike said while he eyed them warily.

Naruto took a quick glance back at Sasuke as if to convey a message. She thought she saw Sasuke's head nod a fraction of an inch but she couldn't be sure. The next thing she knew, she was squeezed in between her two companions as they sat on either side of her.

"Okay." Allison said weakly as Sasuke sat down by her.

The rest of lunch was spent mostly chatting about different school subjects and homelands of the new students. Everyone also passed around their schedules so they could see what classes they had together. It looked like it was all of team seven in PE together… great. But Sakura also had classes with the other ninja like art with all of the boy ninja (excluding Sasuke and Naruto), and she had math with all of the girl ninja.

Sakura noticed Hinata who kept eyeing Naruto but would look down with lightning speed the second he glanced her way. She also couldn't help but realize that Ino kept looking at Sasuke but with not as much enthusiasm as she once might have had. Instead she seemed to be engrossed in a conversation that her self and Shikamaru were in.

When she looked over at Gai's team, she almost laughed out loud at the conversation (or argument) that Neji and Tenten seemed to be in about why or why not physics was a useful subject. They were so into it that their faces were almost touching as Rock Lee tried to mediate the situation. The vibe going around the table was a happy one-that is until you got to Sakura and Sasuke. He was sitting so close to Sakura that she was sure she could hear his slow heart beat.

She found herself looking up at his face in curiosity- he hadn't said one word since he had arrived at the table except for 'hello' when he had first sat down. He turned his head towards Sakura slowly and met her curious gaze with intense one. She found herself caught in his gaze, trapped like a deer in head lights. Sasuke gave a half smirk before turning back to his food. Under the table, Sakura touched her fingers to her wrist and felt her palpitating heart rate slowly dwindle almost down to her original pulse.

Cold fingers found there way to her wrist also almost causing Sakura to scream until she heard Sasuke laugh softly. He lightly stroked her arm with his thumb which made her heart flutter once again into a tachycardia worthy speed.

Sasuke laughed quietly again, "Oh, Sakura," he said in a velvet voice that only she could hear (not that it mattered much-most of the table had left anyway), "You never change."

"I've changed more than you realize," She responded venomously as she ripped her arm away from Sasuke's light grip. "I'm going to art," she said more loudly so that the entire table (what was left of it) could hear her, "It was nice meeting you all!"

She got up without a sound and walked towards corridor 2 with out another glance at the table. The heat of the stare on her back was almost intense enough to make her break out into an all out sprint to avoid it.

XOXO

Naruto had spent most of lunch conversing with his "new" friends and fighting with Kiba.

That had preoccupied him for most of lunch until the end when he had felt Sakura's heart flutter and found it to be Sasuke's fault- of course. But then Sakura had said something strange.

"_I've changed more than you realize."_

Then she had stormed off to art class with out another word to Sasuke. It was weird, but Naruto would save his questionnaire for later because right now he was late for class.

He was booking it down the hallway at speeds that could barely pass for human-he had gotten lost again and ended up six corridors away from where he wanted to be.

_Oh shit! I'm so fucked right now! What is so wrong about a small school!_

He crashed through the door to his classroom and right into Hinata.

"Oh, my bad, Hinata." He said with a sheepish grin. He was holding her around the waist, just inches away from the ground where his fast reflexes had saved him some major guilt.

Hinata's porcelain skin had gone from white to red as fast as you can blink. Unable to speak, she settled for leaving her mouth moving with no sound coming out.

"I didn't quite catch that," Naruto said as he leaned in closer to try and understand what Hinata was saying, "I'm losing my hearing, I swear!" he said grinning again.

"N-Naruto," Hinata said in a choking victim-like tone, "I think I can stand now."

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Naruto apologized as he lifted Hinata back onto her feet. He was about to ask her why she was so red but right at that moment someone started clapping.

They both turned around to see the teacher standing right behind them.

She sighed in a theatrical tone before yelling out "Brilliant!"

"What?" Naruto said warily.

"That was stage magic if I've ever seen it!" the lady continued in a musical tone, "You are the new student, Naruto, yes?"

He nodded.

"Welcome to the most magnificent place in the entire school- Drama class!" the teacher said exuberantly, "I am Clarice Von Strudoski and you are now year long partners with Miss Hyuuga here-the magic you to produce is incomparable!"

"Cool" Naruto said in an aloof tone.

Hinata made choking noises again.

XOXO

Though he would never admit it out loud, Sasuke did find certain people interesting. These people were strange, complicated and entertaining. Figuring them out is almost impossible and is the most frustrating thing to do.

But he was addicted to trying, like a drug. That's what those people were for him-a drug. Something to keep him wondering-something to keep him going.

his current drug had kept him pondering for a while now. From the time he was twelve, Sakura had always been a point of interest for Sasuke. Back then it was because they were team members and being around her was a necessity if he wished to make it up in the ranks. Now he was intrigued by her for her change in personality while he had been away.

She was nothing like the girl who he had left crying on a bench four years ago. She had matured, become tougher and much more independent.

She was also much more amusing.

He was currently in gym along with the other members of squad seven where it was almost laughable at the amount of effort that Sakura was putting in to try and be a normal student.

She was currently playing basketball with the other girls in the class where she had attempted to not make any of the free throw shots by just throwing at the backboard but had hit the square every time causing the ball to go through the hoop aggressively.

"Damn it!" He heard her say in a frustrated tone as another ball found its way through the hoop thanks to her.

A lot of the girls asked her to join the team but she had refused so strongly (spinning shit about childhood trauma), that the girls left the subject alone for the rest of the day.

His self and Naruto had been cautious-but not to Sakura's extent.

They had faced off in a one on one battle which ended with two popped basket balls, a shattered back board and three puddles of pea from terrified students. Not to bad for a first impression.

Naruto and Sasuke had been reduced to jump ropes when the crazy gym teacher (who just so happened to be Gai) had commended them on there awesome powers of youth and them told them to do something less destructive.

Gai was currently skipping around the gym telling students how the sweat of youth was strong on them!

After watching Sakura almost break another back board out of frustration at her winning streak (she made that basket too) Gai had told her to go jump rope also because it was good for the youthful spirit!

When Sakura came to stand next to Sasuke and Naruto, they all conveyed the same message with their eyes:

_Why is Gai teaching PE?_

"To keep an eye on us." Sasuke said easily even though he had been jump roping for the past five minutes straight.

"He probably doesn't want us to blow our cover." Sakura said as she started jumping as well.

"This is bullshit-we don't need a babysitter," Naruto said as Sakura and Sasuke raised their eyebrows.

"We almost destroyed the gym, dumb ass." Sasuke said coolly.

"If that doesn't require some sort of intervention I don't know what does." Sakura finished.

"We can get better-this was a one time mistake!" Naruto protested as he stopped jumping. Class was over.

The other two to stopped as well.

"I hope so." Sakura said as she kept her gaze down away from Sasuke's. He was starring at her again. "Tomorrow's a new day."

She looked up at the two males who just starred back at her with blank faces. Her face turned pouty.

"I really hate walking home on my own…" She said turning on the full power of puppy eyes, "Would you guys be nice enough to walk me home?" She asked as they started to make their ways out of the gym.

"Fuck that!" Naruto nearly yelled, "I'm riding home with Sasuke! Right my man?"

Sasuke turned his head. "Hn."

"Yeah! That means yes right?"

Sakura turned her face toward Sasuke and he knew immediately what she was thinking. He hadn't planned on taking her home on the very first day of school but what the hell-it could be interesting.

"Hn." He said before she could even ask.

Sakura's face lit up with joy "Oh thank you so much!"

The ecstatic girl was to caught up with joy to notice the pair of deep brown eyes starring at her retreating figure with true hatred that can only accompany a truly wicked heart.

XOXO

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I am so sorry about the slow update! Please find it in your not-wicked hearts to forgive me! I will try to be faster next time I promise. All types of review are accepted so please do! Thank you so much for reading-keep on rockin' the house!


	6. If we were a Movie, I Would Kill you

I deserve to die - it's true

I deserve to die - it's true. For almost 3 months I haven't updated. If you all hate me by now I would understand but my life is so busy that it's hard to get a moment of free time. But enough wit my lame excuses, let's just start.

XOXO

**If We Were a Movie- I Would Kill you**

Naruto's hands clenched around the script he held in his hand. "You are shitting me." He said pausing between each word.

"Language, dear pupil," The drama teacher said in her sing-song voice, "A stage is like a canvas and you, the actor are paint. And I as the director and paintbrush must light up the stage in the way that will make beauty come alive!"

Naruto stared at the woman with a confused frown on his face. "That makes no sense. But that's not the point, what is the point is that my character is just some guy who happens to be slightly retarded so he decides to go run off with the enemy's daughter, marry her and then kill himself!" Naruto screamed in her face.

Miss Von Strudoski sighed and brought her hand to her forehead. "I don't believe you understand the complexity of Shakespeare, my young friend. You happen to have the biggest piece in this production and I am fully aware that you can handle it. You should be thanking me."

"OK one, I'm not your friend. Two, this Shakespeare person seems like a pussy and three, who is my co-star?" Naruto said calmly to the teacher.

Miss Von Strudoski looked like someone had just slapped her in the face. "Uzumaki!" She screeched, "Never insult the father of the stage! Now you will play your part of Romeo and you're going to like it AND so will your co-star, Miss Hyuuga will too!"

"Hinata?" Naruto said as he turned to where the blushing girl stood. "Well at least I'm not alone!" He said as he gave her a thumbs up. Hinata turned even redder.

XOXO

For the past week, team 7 had been going every day to regular school. They had done fairly well in the sense that no one knew that they were Ninja…yet. There was still the regular slip us of using to much strength or showing to much agility but no one seemed to notice much of anything.

Sakura was currently sitting in Art class with Kiba and Lee flanking her sides. They were supposed to be drawing an object in the room, something that was supposed to be an easy task. But of course, it would never be easy when you sit next to Kiba. Every time she tried to draw something Kiba would make a noise or bump her elbow the minute her pencil was to the paper. Then he would grin devilishly as if to say 'I can be a dick all I want and there's nothing you can do about it.'

This whole incident had nearly sent Sakura over the edge but she just opted to switch places with Lee. She smiled sweetly at Kiba – 'didn't see that one coming did ya, bitch!'

It didn't really matter any way because the class period was nearly over and then she would only have to endure one more crappy PE class after this. So far, PE had been relatively easy to seem regular in now that Gai had made the three ninja teacher assistants. The only thing they had to was regulate the PE class to make sure no one screwed around.

The bell rang loudly over head and Sakura found herself moving at regular speed toward the door. This had become much easier now that she was used to blending in. She still met daily with her team members to spar and train and also to discuss their progress (ass instructed by Kakashi). They had had an interesting conversation with Kakashi about why he hadn't told them about his new found teaching job which had ended, as expected, with Kakashi poofing into thin air and leaving the trio to shout angrily at nothing.

Sakura walked slowly down the corridor that led to the locker rooms and found it oddly deserted. _That's odd. I must be in the wrong corridor; this one is always filled with people. Since when did I become like Naruto? _

She heard the presence of the other girl before she felt her. The girl was coming down the corridor in high-heeled boots and a mini skirt that put underwear to shame. Tied off with her skin tight, low cut re dank top, the girl looked like a prostitute through and through.

_How the hell does she not get expelled for that thing?_ Sakura thought as Ami Wantanabe came closer, wearing a fake grin across her plastered face.

"Sakura, right?" she asked stopping before the pink haired girl. She was nearly the same height as Sakura with her 4 inch heels.

"Yeah," Sakura said hesitantly, "and you're Ami." It wasn't a question, Sakura knew who she was.

Ami laughed in a girlish squeak before she glared into Sakura's eyes menacingly.

"How do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" She hissed angrily, "Why do you talk to him? Why does _he_ talk to_ you_? Why did he give you a ride home?" She took a breath and was a bout to start up again before Sakura interjected.

"Whoa, whoa there," Sakura said calmly, "We met through the new student program at the school. We're required to get to know each other in and outside of school." This wasn't a complete lie-they were both in the new student program but whether or not that required getting to know each other, she wasn't sure.

"That better be it." Ami whispered as her overly done face came closer to Sakura's flawless one. "Because if it's more than that…"

"You'll what?" Sakura challenged as her anger flared, "I'm sorry but I don't believe that who I choose to hang out with and what I do with them is of no concern to you."

Ami's face grew livid. "It fucking well is you bitch!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sasuke Uchiha is mine and don't you dare forget it! Stay the hell away from him because if you don't, I'll come at you so hard that you won't know what hit you!"

Sakura took a step back from the enraged girl and gave her a half smirk which she had learned from her team mates. "You can have him," she said in an indifferent voice as she turned her back on Ami and started walking away, "You'll learn soon enough."

This left the brown-eyed bimbo in complete shock as she stood motionless watching the retreating form. When she could no longer see Sakura, she turned on her stiletto heel and stomped down the hall way in a temper tantrum.

XOXO

"Late, Haruno? That is very uncharacteristic of you… But none the less it is a symbol of YOUTH!" Gai sensei yelled as he hooked off into the distance with fire in his eyes.

"Sorry, I promise it won't happen again, sen- uhh I mean, sir." Sakura stammered. She had never really been late before so she didn't know how to snake her way out of it like the failure students of this school who had nothing better to do.

"IT IS OK!" Gai said as tears started to form at the side of his eyes, "The fact that you care so much as to deliver an apology is good enough for me! Now go join the other TAs and assist them in setting up the obstacle course."

Sakura walked over to her team mates as Gai brought the regular kids out to the track to run.

"What took ya so long, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he peaked around the equipment he held in his arms. "Isn't your class before this like the next corridor over?"

Sakura gave a careless smile. "It's nothing, I was just conversing with some people in the hallway.

"'Conversing?' what the hell were you really doing?" Naruto said as he dropped his stack onto the floor so he could loom over Sakura menacingly.

She took a few steps back and bumped into Sasuke. She spun around and was about to make a break for the door (she knew this was a dangerous situation) but instead found her wrists behind her back and encased in a vice-like grip. Her back was against her captives and his mouth was at her ear; his breath played softly with the skin of her neck as he spoke calmly to her.

"Sakura," the satin voice said as it wrapped itself smoothly around her body, "You've got me curious now, too. Why would it take you five extra minutes to get to class and now why are you being so secretive of it?"

Sakura huffed exasperatedly and turned her head a few inches so her cheek was pressed against Sasuke's. "Why do you care?"

"You're our teammate, its our duty to care." Naruto interjected. He gave Sasuke a glare at how close he was getting to Sakura but continued, "Plus your being way to hush-hush about this so it's obvious that you were upset by it."

Sakura turned toward Naruto now and gave a shocked scoff.

Sasuke laughed lightly, his mouth was nearly touching her neck now and goose bumps made there way across her skin. (Naruto looked like he was going to jump Sasuke right then and there.) "You're like an open book, Sakura." Sasuke purred out.

She stiffened at that statement. "If I'm such an open book," her voice quivered as she tried to keep her anger in check, "Then why can't you just figure this all out on your own?" with her last words, Sakura turned her head so Sasuke could see the fire in her eyes.

All of the sudden, Sakura jumped up over Sasuke's head and landed behind him with her own fierce grip on his hands.

"You really wanna know, huh? Sakura said as she let go of Sasuke and stepped back. "It was that Ami girl-the one who's always all over you in World history. It really doesn't concern me that much but…"

"But what?" Naruto said slowly.

"But she said that I should stay away from you, Sasuke, because you're hers. And if I hang with you at all she's going to assume its because we're more than acquaintances." Sakura looked at her teammate carefully but couldn't read his expression. "Look I don't know how credible this girls threat is but I've heard stories about what she's done to people before. There's no chance she could hurt me but it would be a good way to expose ourselves as ninja if anything did happen."

Sasuke and Naruto were quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "What do you propose we do?"

"Yeah we can't let this bitch win! I think we should fake you two going out just to piss her off!" Naruto yelled with a grin on his face. He knew his idea was stupid so there was no point in pretending like it was good.

So why were Sasuke and Sakura staring at each other with the same grin as Naruto on their faces?

"Uhh, guys? I was just kidding you know. You guys aren't seriously gonna go out are you? Guys?"

XOXO

AN: Again I am so sorry to everyone for my terrible updating skills. My life is very hectic right now and I'm doing the best I can-I promise! Just bear with me and my slow period of writing. So anyway, please review (since you already read through this whole thing) they really do help me get motivated to write. It's kind of like they make me feel guilty so I have to write.

Stay tuned 'cause you never know what will happen next in this crazy story of ninja under cover in a regular high school!

Keep Rockin' the House


	7. The F Word

Ahhhh wow, I won't lie, I basically forgot about this story until a while ago. 2 years wow. I'm not too happy with a lot of my spelling mistakes I made or a few of the plot developments but I'm far too lazy to change any of it now! One thing I would really like to change though is my ending to the last chapter. WE WILL PRETEND THAT NARUTO DIDN'T MENTION SAKURA AND SASUKE DATING. I'd like to save that for later. Instead he said **"Yeah we can't let this bitch win! We need to find a way to really stick it to her!"** Ok so if all of you readers are still alive, I'll continue! I really do apologize, it's not fair that I made you wait.

**Chapter 7: The F Word**

Naruto brought his hand through his blond hair in frustration. It was 1:00 AM for Christ's sake, why was he still up? He glanced at the textbook he had in front of his face. _Oh yeah._ Despite his speculation about the difficulty of regular school, it was far worse than he had expected. It wasn't so much the subjects that killed him, but the unbelievable busy work that seemed to pile up at the end of each day. His current assignment was to analyze the text from a passage in his world history textbook. _Bullshit. _

He thought about the training time he had lost today because of this assignment. _Bullshit. _He thought about the new ramen at Ichiraku's that he wasn't able to try because of this assignment. _Bullshit. _He thought about his teammates and how they were probably already sound asleep. _Fucking Bullshit._

His comrades had done the assignment earlier in the day and cautioned Naruto to do the same. Had he listened? No. Why? Because regular school's homework couldn't be too difficult! He might as well goof around instead! Bad decision.

Naruto's mind wandered to Sakura and the girl who had threatened her. It had been a week since the incident and Sakura had tried to keep her distance except when it was absolutely necessary to talk to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't exactly annoyed by their separation, but Sakura had kept her distance from himself as well.

Naruto had once cared for Sakura as a boy desperate for her love. The childish feelings had all but evaporated, leaving the warmth of a strongly bonded friendship in its wake. One that was being hurt by this Ami Wantanabi.

_Bitch._

Seriously though, why should it concern him or any of team seven? She was just some regular girl causing regular drama! Naruto still didn't have a very good feeling about it though. At the moment though, he was too tired to care and stared miserably down at his text book. _Due tomorrow means do it tomorrow, fuck yeah._ And he promptly fell asleep at the table.

XOXOXOXO

"Third week, here we go!" Sakura screamed at her mirror. She wore her 'normal' clothes and was examining them closely. If it weren't for how uncomfortable they felt, Sakura might have actually considered wearing them outside of school- they didn't look half bad.

She walked down the stairs from her apartment and made her way North towards the high school. A motorcycle sped by as she stepped onto the pavement, scaring the shit out of her.

"Woah, what the FUCK!" She screamed after the motorcyclist, "You're going to fucking kill someone, just be glad I can't run in these pants, faggot!"

The motorcyclist slammed on his breaks and turned the vehicle around slowly, he was about 100 yards from where Sakura stood fuming. The dark helmet glinted maliciously in the sun. Sakura took an unconscious step backwards. _Fuuudge. _

There are just times when speaking your mind isn't the best option, especially when facing something that could potentially split your body in two. Yep this was definitely one of those times.

The motorcyclist revved the engine twice before zooming towards Sakura. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ She thought as she made an effort to back away from the street. Just as the biker was about to come crashing into her, it stopped quite suddenly.

The biker stepped off of the bike and turned off the ignition. They came in front of a petrified Sakura, standing a head taller than the pink haired girl. Sakura couldn't see into the helmet but knew they weren't a happy camper.

"What did youcall me?" The biker said quietly, their voice slightly muffled by the helmet.

"F-f-f-FAGGOT!" Sakura screamed and booked it down the street.

The biker stared after her in disbelief and remounted the motorcycle. _Unbelievable .This isn't over._

XOXOXO

Sakura made it to school ten minutes earlier than planned. Unfortunately, her appearance had paid the price. She walked slowly towards where her friends met before classes in the central courtyard. It was beautifully done, with a large, grassy spread in the middle of the school with shady trees and beautiful flower beds. She followed one of the gravel paths to a group of picnic tables were and spotted Allison and Mike talking with Tenten, Ino, and Kiba.

"Holy shit, Sakura, did you get hit by a bus?" Ino asked, not trying to hide her amusement.

"No, I just thought I'd jog to school!" Sakura said cheerily, while she reflected on her much-more-than-regular sprint to school.

"No offense, Sakura, but you look like shit." Tenten said as she pooled out a hand mirror. Her friends giggled at her appearance.

Sakura's hair was strewn with branches and leaves (she had taken a rout through a forest), her cheeks were still red, and her blouse was disheveled. She quickly removed the debris from her hair and smoothed it out, before straightening her clothes and splashing a little bit of her water bottle contents onto her face.

"Good as new!" Sakura said happily before her face contorted into a scowl "Now lay off." She was not in the mood after biker mcfaggot pants.

"Ahem, ok we should probably head to class now!" Mike said, easing the tension.

Mike, Allison, and Sakura walked to corridor 5, chatting about their homework along the way. When they got in the room, Sakura's eyes fell on her teammates sitting towards the back of the room. They were currently arguing about a pencil and the debate was drawing some attention (more so than normal since it _was_ the two sexy new students).

"Fuck you Sasuke, I just need to borrow it for another 3 minutes! I swear I'll give it back, I just need to finish the fucking homework!" Naruto said as he scribbled down another sentence.

"I swear to God, if I don't get this pencil back, I'll cut your fingers off." Sasuke said, "What happened to the last one I let you borrow?"

"Uhh I think I left it in chemistry?" Naruto said in between writing.

Sasuke looked like he was about to shoot death lasers out of his eyes but resisted the urge to act upon his feelings.

Sakura sat down a few chairs away from the squabbling boys before noticing Sasuke's bag. There was a dark helmet seated on top of his book bag. _Fuuudge again._

Just then, Sasuke and Naruto acknowledged Sakura's presence. Naruto gave her a grin and went back to writing furiously. Sasuke looked livid and narrowed his eyes at her.

Sakura almost jumped out the window. She had called Sasuke a faggot. His Ego was far too massive to take the insult in stride, and she _knew_ he'd be out for blood. _Fuuudge yet again._

Just as Sakura was contemplating suicide, Kakashi walked in the door. "Good morning, class. I'm sorry for my tardiness, there was this-"

"Shut up, Kakashi, no one believes you!" Naruto yelled from the back of the room.

"Right then. Ok so let's pick up where we last left off shall we? I believe I gave you a text analysis as homework, right?" Kakashi said as his vision zeroed in on the scrambling Naruto. "Hmm hopefully you all DID IT."

Kakashi asked everyone to pass their papers to the front to be collected. It almost looked like he was smiling as he watched Naruto's face whiten at the realization that his assignment wasn't done. _Payback's a bitch, Naruto._

The rest of class was spent reading from the textbook and copying quotes for a future assignment. Sakura could nearly fire on the back of her head coming from the Uchiha, but she dared not look. She heard the girly voice of Ami Wantanabi trying to pull Sasuke away from his death glare. She felt the fire evaporate for the time being, but she knew she wasn't in the clear.

Sasuke wasn't a fool though, he knew that staring at Sakura with Ami so close was dangerous for the pink haired girl. He would wait til after class…

XOXOXO

Sakura nearly made it. She had been so close to the end of the corridor, she had nearly blended in perfectly, he had been so close to escaping. But alas, she had found her wrist encased by strong hands, and her body being pulled into an empty classroom. Her chest was currently pressed against the door, her arms firmly held behind her back, and a male figure was nearly suffocating her.

"I'm not saying I'm sorry." She said boldly, turning her head a fraction of an inch to glimpse the cold, red eyes.

"Tch. You said a very… mean thing." Came a rumbling voice that she felt in her chest.

"Get over it!" the words had barely left her lips before she was pressed even harder against the door.

"No." came Sasuke's deep and menacing voice. She was playing with fire (literally) and it was only a matter of time.

But Sakura had become different from the girl Sasuke once new, even more stubborn, and SO NOT OBSESSED WITH SASUKE ANYMORE… totally. She fought his iron grip and tried to bring a leg behind her to kick Sasuke. He caught her leg with one hand, while the other held her wrists behind her back.

"Tch." He brought her body to the floor and pinned her completely, her arms above her head as he straddled her small waist. "Say it."

"Get the fuck off!"

"Say it or I'll kill you."

The threat was so real sounding Sakura almost apologized. She decided to compromise instead. "You first!"

Sasuke stared incredulously and the girl beneath him. He nearly lost his composure "For what?"

"For nearly killing me!" Sakura said angrily, her green eyes glinting with anger up at him.

"You stepped out onto the street without looking; it's not my fault that you were completely unaware of your surroundings!" Sasuke fired back.

"You were going nearly 70 in a 35 zone!" She said as her temper rose quickly. "Only a real faggot would be so completely against following the rules!"

Wait, did that really just come out of her mouth? _Fudge fudge fudge fudgely fudgedoo._

Sasuke brought his face so close to Sakura that she felt his breath on her mouth. His eyes were filled with an unspeakable amount of rage as his fingers tightened around her wrists.

_If there is a God, please save me now!_ She thought as Sasuke parted his lips to speak.

RING RING RING

It was the bell that was the beginning of class. Sasuke looked towards the intercom with an annoyed expression. He turned back towards Sakura and glared at her, his red eyes slowly becoming black once again.

"This isn't over." He got off of Sakura and grabbed her by the waist to pull her up. He took her wrist roughly and walked towards the door.

She ripped her wrist from his making Sasuke turn around and narrow his eyes once more at him. "I told you I've changed. I'm not some little girl who gets intimidated just because you're… attractive." She said while making weird hand gestures, "Times have changed."

And with that Sakura slipped by him and disappeared out the door. Less than five seconds later, she was outside of physics class _definitely not regular speed but who the fuck cares._

Sasuke appeared behind her, not surprisingly, and they walked in together. Luckily class hadn't begun yet as the teacher was writing equations on the board while the class chattered away.

"Where the fuck were you two?" Naruto huffed when the pair came to sit down next to him.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"_Someone_ can't handle the truth." Sakura said to Naruto while Sasuke's eyes flashed red once again.

Naruto grinned in understanding. In his notebook he started drawing a pissed off Sasuke turning red with fire coming out of his ears. Sasuke flicked a pen towards Naruto that got lodged in the boy's neck.

"Ok class let's get started…" droned their boring physics teacher.

Naruto started making distressed animal noises.

XOXOXO

The rest of the day was filled with tension as Sasuke continued to send death glares to his pink haired teammate while Sakura ignored him, and occasionally flashed a middle finger when only he could see. By the end of the day, Sasuke's nerves were so grated he thought he was going to strangle her. When school finally ended, Sasuke found his bike in the parking lot and rode to team sevens sparring grounds knowing what he'd find.

In the center of the cleared forest space stood Sakura- already dressed in her ninja attire with her arms crossed. Sasuke stared at her, not fully knowing what her goal was. He slowly made his way towards her, stopping only when he was a foot away from her. He looked down at her eyes which were filled with determination.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a faggot."

Sakura sweat dropped. "you've got to be fucking kidding me." She took a step back, "We aren't going to have se-"

Sasuke was behind her with a kunai to her throat faster than she could blink.

"That's not what I meant!" Sasuke said as the wind churned Sakura's scent around the air. "Let's spar."

"That was what I was hoping you'd say." Sakura said with a glint in her eye as she sent a punch towards Sasuke's gut.

AN: Ok so I realize my writing style has changed A LOT over the past few years, please bear with me, I know it is strange. Anyway, review please! I love to hear feedback and advice, and I promise the next chapters will involve other pairings besides Sasuke and Sakura. And I'm already working on it! Whaaat. I know, it's great. Also! Be on the lookout for a new story! It's set in medieval times and is a lot more serious than this one. I'm sorry I didn't really evolve the plot at all in this chapter, I just kind of wanted to re establish some sort of relationship between Sasuke and Sakura, I felt it was a little confusing! But next chapter, be ready for some French action, huh huh! Oiu oui!

ADIOS!


End file.
